


Ash & Blood

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Death, Betrayal between friends, Bloodlust, Dark fic, F/M, Gingerrose in the epilogue, Happy Ending, Hunting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mention of torture, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderous Lovers, My First Dark Fic So Be Kind, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, Woman on Top, Wounds, but only for the main couple, but they love each other - Freeform, desecration, mostly - Freeform, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Bloodthirsty warrior Kylo Ren is betrayed by his men and must flee. He is helped by a mysterious woman and her friends. He joins forces with them to get his revenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Ash & Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Dear QueenOfCarrotFlowers, I wanted to write this treat for you because, thanks to your kind words of encouragement, you gave me the motivation I needed to keep writing through several moments of self-doubt.  
> Also, your wonderful stories inspired me to try new things and now I can proudly say that I've turned to the Dark Side! Can you guess who I am?  
> So this is my first dark fic. I hope it's not too lame and I was able to live up to your prompt.  
> I would like to thank my beta [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/pseuds/starcrossreylo) for the all the invaluable help and for this awesome moodboard she made!
> 
> I've included a description of possible triggers in the end notes. Please read.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

***

Kylo slid down the muddy hill, hearing the shouts from his men. Cursing, he landed on the road below, the rain coming down harder than before. He forced himself up and ran. As mighty a warrior he was, Kylo was not as strong as six of his men, especially not now that he was wounded.

There was a settlement in the distance; if he could make it there, maybe he could steal a horse or manage to hide.

It was pouring now, and Kylo could no longer hear them. He thanked the gods for the attire he had when he was ambushed: simple breaches, shirt, vest and cape, all black. Unlike his Knights, who were wearing the usual full armor and helmets which apparently did not agree with mud and rain.

Sure enough, there was a horse tied to a log in front of a simple wooden building and all Kylo had to do was to swing his sword to cut it loose.

With great effort, he mounted the horse and it bolted forward, leaving his men behind.

The horse galloped for miles, through the woods and fields.

Kylo was beginning to feel dizzy. He seemed to have left danger behind, but when he checked his torso, he realized his clothes were sodden with his blood. Now that the adrenaline had faded, the pain lanced through his abdomen and he feared that his men would not have to finish the job after all.

He yelled a curse to the heavens, loud enough to startle the horse, damning Hux to all seven hells. Kylo had no idea how Hux had managed to turn his own men against him, but, however it was, the insolent had been successful. Another betrayal in Kylo’s life.

The world spun around him. He felt the hard surface of the ground collide against the left side of his face. He tried to get back up again but couldn’t find the strength.

The last thing he heard was the sweet voice of an angel, saying something he couldn’t understand. Gentle hands touched his shoulder, but the world went black before he could look.

***

Kylo opened his eyes with difficulty. The sun was shining on his face and the air smelled like hay and dirt.

“Good morning,” said the same voice from before, somewhere in the room.

He blinked to try and focus, and saw only a silhouette against the light. She moved closer and he could finally make out the face of his angel. Hazel eyes and long lashes, freckles and full lips, wisps of brown hair escaping her half updo. His breath left his lungs at the sight and his mind stupidly wondered if he had died, like the most basic cliché.

“Where am I?”

“You’re my guest,” she said and grinned.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Rey,” she answered, still smiling sweetly. “And yours?”

Kylo hesitated. He had no idea where he was or who she was. Even if she looked like an angel, he would not make the mistake of trusting a stranger. 

“Ben,” he said, giving her the name he hated the most. “My name is Ben.”

“Is that so?” She chuckled and her eyes sparkled. “Well, nice to meet you, _Ben_.” The way she stressed the syllable of the name made him wary and he reflexively looked around for his sword.

“You want your sword, don’t you?” She asked. “I have it. You’re not a prisoner here but I need to hold onto it, for our own safety, I’m sure you understand.”

Kylo stared at her, not knowing what to say. He groaned and rubbed his head.

“You were in a really bad shape when I found you,” she continued, her face turning serious. “I mended your wound but you lost a lot of blood. You’re going to have to rest some more until it fully heals.”

Kylo only nodded. His head wasn’t right and he felt sick and tired.

Her grin made a comeback. “Rest now. You have a lot of healing to do.”

***

The next time Kylo woke up, he felt replenished and well-rested, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sitting up on the bed, he examined the wound on his abdomen, and found it neatly stitched and closed; it seemed to be healing well. 

He stretched and tested his torso, glad to realize he could move without too much pain. He also realized he was naked which made him feel vulnerable.

He slowly got up, wrapping the blanket around his waist in search for whatever was left of his belongings. He found clean grey clothes instead of his dark attire, folded on a pile.

When he let go of the blanket to put on the pair of trousers, Rey walked into the tent, holding a bowl in her hand.

He quickly reached for the blanket again, covering himself. Rey, however, was unfazed and a light smile appeared on her face as she stared at the spot between his legs.

“I had to undress you, you know...” She smirked at him.

He was not as embarrassed as he should be; if anything, he felt a strange sort of delight at the thought of her undressing him.

“Yes, well, thank you, but I need my clothes back.”

“Of course. I’ll leave this here for you, then,” she said, lifting up the bowl. “But since you’re on the mend, you can come out and meet the others if you want.”

Kylo’s eyes followed her as she placed the bowl on the bedside table and walked away, not before shooting a glance at his crotch again.

He finished getting dressed and grabbed the bowl, parting the tent with his hand.

It took him a few seconds to recognize the coat of arms of the Resistance, the small, pesky band of outlaws who had fought against the First Order since the beginning of the war. Hidden behind his mask, Kylo had personally killed many of their fighters and, whenever he thought they were at last extinct, they would reappear, like a stubborn weed or pest he could never exterminate.

His predicament slowly dawned on him as he considered his options. The first one involved a lot of carnage and bloodshed. The second would be to simply escape. However, he didn’t have his sword and he was still wounded, so those were not options at all, and that made a new wave of frustration surge in him.

But he hadn't been thrown in a jail cell and Rey had helped him, which could only mean that they didn’t know who he was.

It was nighttime and there was a group of people around a fire, eating dinner. Rey was there and, when she saw him, she got up and walked over to him, offering him her arm.

He inhaled and took it, letting her lead him to the group.

“Ben, this is Finn, Rose, Jannah, Jessika and Nix. Everyone, this is Ben.”

They all mumbled their greetings and went back to their dinners. Rey smirked at Kylo and pulled him with her, sitting on a log.

Kylo exhaled. He was safe for now.

They ate in silence, the warm summer night made it pleasant enough to be outdoors. When he looked at the woman beside him, he felt as though he was put under a spell. It wasn’t real magic, he knew, but it made him uneasy and warm all at once. 

“How did you end up in this place?” Kylo asked.

“I was one of the scavengers before the Resistance found me,” Rey said. “We would follow the war to clean up the battlefield after everyone was dead.” The light of the bonfire caught in her eyes as he listened to her.

“How did they find you?”

“Well,” she chuckled. “One day, the master told me that what I had brought him was worth half of the portions from the day before. I slit his throat.” She simply stated, matter-of-factly.

Kylo blinked.

“I had to run away, of course,” she said. “And I ran into them.”

Most people never dared to look him in the eye, too afraid of his cruelty and imposing figure. But not her. She held his gaze all the while, her golden eyes calm, locked on his, and he felt more and more comfortable the longer she stared.

“Thank you for this,” Kylo said, placing his hand on his abdomen. “You saved my life.”

“Yes, I did.” She said, smirking.

She was so beautiful that it made him want to cry. More beautiful than any woman he had ever had from any expensive brothel, more beautiful than any painting on any wall of any church, more beautiful than any creature, both holy and unholy, his dreams could have conjured.

She laughed, as if she could read his mind.

After they finished eating, she got up and offered him her hand. She pulled him with her back to the tent.

Inside, she bit her lip and tugged on his shirt, slowly, giving him the time to refuse her. He didn’t, curious to see if she would really kiss him. She pressed one kiss on his lips and gazed up at him. Kylo didn’t hesitate. When their lips met again, he held her against him, feeling arousal take over his body. She was warm and soft and her lips and tongue burned against his.

Parting the kiss, she hooked her hand on his shirt and pushed it over his head. Deftly opening his trousers, she pulled them down, crouching. They both grinned as she was face to face with his cock and it twitched towards her as if it was happy to see her. She grabbed it and gave it a few strokes, placing one kiss on his head without breaking eye contact.

She pushed him back to the bed and gently made him lie there. He watched in appreciation as she removed her clothes, revealing her luminous skin and beautiful curves. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

“Tell me if it hurts,” she said, gesturing to his wound as she simply grabbed his manhood and sunk herself onto it, sighing and smiling.

The wound did hurt a little, but he wasn’t about to tell her to stop.

Fascinated, he touched her everywhere as she rode him, caressing her smooth skin. She looked like a goddess of light, gorgeous and free, riding his cock with genuine delight.

She was being so loud that he faintly wondered if her friends would be shocked or annoyed with her, but she didn’t seem to be paying any mind.

She rode him hard, chasing her pleasure, and with a series of loud moans, she came on top of him. Kylo could feel her walls rippling around his cock, the delicious warmth and slick of her cunt making it impossible for him to last any longer.

Fire burst through his veins and his mind whited out. He cried out as he emptied himself deep inside her, holding her to his cock, until he had nothing more to give.

She lay her head on his chest for a few moments until she got up and began to get dressed.

He almost asked her to stay, but she smiled at him and wished him goodnight.

***

“So, Ben,” said Poe Dameron, their leader. He had asked Rey to introduce him to Poe as soon as he was able to walk. Kylo, however, didn’t need an introduction. He remembered the man and his screams from when Kylo tortured him. “Where do you come from?”

“Chandrila.”

“And may I ask where you were headed when you were attacked?”

“To Kashyyyk,” Kylo perfectly lied, steadying his breathing and keeping his gaze on Poe. “I was going to enlist to join their ranks.”

Poe studied him for a while, probably deciding if he believed in him or not. Kylo wished again he had his sword with him but after a moment, Poe walked over to them. “Well, we are not the Wookies, but we could use a fighter like you, if you want to join.”

“I have my own business to attend to.” Kylo answered, making Rey eye him with amusement.

“I understand. But you’re welcome to stay until then.”

“Thank you.”

“Rey will show you around.” Poe said, walking away.

Kylo discreetly let out his breath and felt Rey watching him. She gave him a saucy look and pulled him by the hand.

“He doesn’t trust you.” Rey said as he followed her.

“I know.”

“Poe doesn’t trust me either.”

“No?” Kylo gazed at her.

“No one here does.”

“I thought they were your friends.”

“I don’t have any friends,” Rey said, her grin of self-confidence gone. “I’ve never had anyone. No good ever came from it.”

Kylo heard pain, hidden deep within her voice. “Then why stay here?”

“Why not?” Rey shrugged. “It’s better than being with the scavengers. Better food, anyway.”

***

At night, Rey entered his tent and stripped again. She straddled him and they fucked just like the other night and it was _just_ as glorious.

“Stay?” Kylo said as she was panting on top of him, recovering from her orgasm.

She looked down and grinned, pulling away from him and lying tucked under his arm.

“I never expected the mighty Kylo Ren to be so handsome.”

Kylo gasped and looked at her, breaking the embrace.

“Don’t worry,” she purred and her eyes sparkled. “I won’t tell.”

He still recoiled a bit, incredulous, half-expecting her to have a knife and gut him. He would try and deny it if his reaction hadn’t already betrayed him.

“How,” he swallowed, “How did you know?”

She chuckled and propped herself on her elbow. “The shape of your body and the way you move,” she explained, taking a long look at his naked body beside her. “Hey, relax. I’m not going to tell anyone.” She insisted, seeing how tense he was.

Kylo faced her, trying desperately to decide if he believed her or not.

“What happened? Who tried to kill you?” She asked, her eyes lingering on his most recent wound.

He pondered for a moment if he should tell her, but he opened his mouth before he could stop himself. “Hux turned my Knights against me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

She hummed, looking thoughtful. “And Snoke?”

“I can’t tell if he was behind it, but I don’t believe so. It’s Hux who wants my place. He always has.”

“What are you going to do, Kylo?” Rey asked, looking at him expectantly.

He wanted to crush their skulls with his bare hands, to rip their spines from their torsos, to maim and destroy their bodies, until he got to Hux. Kylo had something special ready for him.

When he looked at Rey again, she had her eyes fixed on him, looking excited, as if she had heard the words he only thought. He recognized that look, for he had seen it many times before battle, in the eyes of his Knights: the bloodlust. But it never looked so beautiful as it did now, painted across her delicate face and darkening her golden eyes.

“Do you want revenge?”

“Yes.”

“I know,” she said, moving to be on top of him. “You deserve it. We all do.”

“When I’m healed,” he said. “I just don’t know how.”

“I could help you.”

“If the Resistance finds out who I am-”

“They won’t,” she countered. “At least not until they learn to trust you. Besides, they want nothing more than the end of the war. This could be how we all win.”

He still didn’t trust her, but she seemed to trust him and he felt a strange sort of gratitude for that. Maybe it was because she was able to see right through him or maybe because she simply chose to.

A mistake.

Kylo wondered if she knew he would cut them down as soon as he was able or got what he wanted. He also didn’t want to anticipate what he would do to her; the mere thought of hurting her causing him extreme aversion. Still, the Resistance would never side with Kylo Ren. If they were not allies, then they had to die.

He was going to reply but the words were lost as she kissed his lips and then a trail on his jaw, going down his neck, grazing her body against his. She bit him there, hard. He let out a moan and his cock twitched against her stomach.

She slowly travelled down his body, kissing his scars. His cock became hard again at the sight of her on top of him and her sweet mouth roaming freely across his body. As she took his erection in her hand, she looked up at him, grinning and wetting her lips.

“I won’t bite you here, I promise…”

***

He should go. Find his sword and leave.

But every time he thought about it, the image of her hazel eyes rolling to the back of her head when she was riding his cock, crying out his name made him stay put.

Kylo always kept his eyes open or so he liked to think but so far Rey and him had become inseparable; if she didn’t come to him, he would go to her, and she would always welcome him. 

That was why he found himself going for a hunt with her, a few weeks later.

They made their way through the woods, following the trail of the elusive deer. She had given him a bow and a knife but he still didn’t know where his sword was.

Rey was walking in front of him, making almost no sound. Kylo always prided himself at being a good hunter, being furtive and silent when he wanted to. Next to Rey, he felt like a wild buffalo, stomping on the ground chasing its mate.

They heard a noise. Kylo listened for the deer and looked around. Sure enough, the beast sprang forward and Kylo shot his arrow. He hit the animal in its flank, but that didn’t stop it.

Rey was nowhere to be seen. The animal passed him by again and he shot another arrow, hitting the beast on the neck this time, but it was still able to get away. Kylo heard a noise that startled the deer, making it turn around, closer to him this time. One more arrow on the creature’s torso and it began to slow down for good.

That’s when Rey reappeared. She went straight for the deer’s neck, swiftly slicing it open with her dagger, blood gushing all over her. The innocent animal died almost instantly.

Kylo stared at her in awe. He wished then that she had run into the First Order instead of the Resistance when she escaped the scavengers. What a magnificent Knight of Ren she would have been. The best. The way she moved was untrained but incredibly precise, going for the lethal spot on her victim, making up for any lack of brute strength.

She was breathing hard and locked eyes with him.

He strode in her direction and she opened up her arms to him as he caught her in a searing kiss.

Their open mouths clashed, devouring one another as if they were starving. Maybe he was, Kylo thought, because the fire that was burning under his skin had never been there and now it was unquenchable ever since he laid eyes on this beautiful woman. Tongues rolled together, making him delirious. Her body in his arms, so alive and warm, felt almost fragile in its lightness, but he knew she was the strongest person he had ever met.

Rey seemed to revel in the kiss just as much as he did. No, he knew she did, for it was as if he could feel her in a deeper way as her lips captured his and she bit, not hard enough to draw blood but close. He wanted to push her to the ground and fuck her until she screamed and then lick her cunt until he was hard so he could fuck her again and again--

“Kylo, lover,” Rey broke the kiss and mumbled against his mouth. “We must take the deer back to the camp or its flesh will rot.”

Kylo almost whined in frustration, but he knew she was right. He put her down and she placed one last quick kiss on his lips before she landed.

They carried the deer together to the camp, but all Kylo could think about was all the things he was going to do to her tonight.

***

Lounging on the bed, Kylo watched Rey sharpen her set of daggers and short sword. She would glance at him and smile teasingly while she passed the edge of the blade on the whetstone, moving her body in languid motions. The fact that she was wearing nothing but his shirt also contributed to his delight in watching her.

“The way I see it,” she concluded. “The throne belongs to you, not some decrepit old man.”

“Decrepit old _wizard_ , you mean.” Kylo corrected.

“He’s not untouchable.”

“He is. Almost.”

“Almost.”

“He cannot be killed.”

“He’s flesh and blood. Of course he can be killed,” she said, lifting the dagger to her eyes, turning it slightly to the light, then testing the edge with her finger. “An arrow to the heart, or a knife to the throat.”

“It would take an army, thousands of men to breach the castle.”

“Like I said, we can help you.”

“The Resistance is too small.”

“I’m sure you can think of something,” she said. “You are his most cunning fighter, aren’t you?”

There could be a way, Kylo remembered, a chance to enter the castle soon. And if he had help, then maybe it could be done.

“Look at you, the true heir of the Skywalkers, betrayed by his own men, manipulated into submission by a disgusting old man,” she said, resuming the sharpening. “You are the one to rule over the land and bring peace. But tell me, Kylo, what is it that you want?” She said, making one last pass over the stone.

Kylo saw in his mind’s eye the dark throne, his Knights and the armies of Alderaan at his command, the love and fear from the land and its people. And…

His Empress.

He could see her beside him wearing a crown, beautiful and fearsome. He would burn the entire land for her. Kill anyone for her. Do anything to keep her from harm.

Rey kept her intense gaze on him, waiting for his response. But as it always seemed to happen with her, she smiled and nodded like he had spoken out loud.

She lightly blew on the weapon and twirled it on her finger. But instead of putting it back on top of the cloth with its sisters, Rey got up and walked over to him. He sat on the bed as she towered over him.

“If you let me, I’ll help you do it,” she said, his eyes following as she put the dagger in the pocket of his boot. “If you let me, I’ll be your Empress.”

He pulled her to his lips. She sat on his lap but soon he turned them around and threw her on the bed, getting on his knees on the floor with his head between her legs.

“Let me worship you,” Kylo breathed out.

She moaned the way he liked it when he swept his tongue on her sex. He also liked it when she grabbed his hair, guiding him as she pleased. He let her, intoxicated by her taste and her scent, unable to do anything else other than devour her reverently, like his Empress deserved.

She screamed as she came on his tongue and around his fingers. It was so beautiful the way she would lose herself when he was pleasuring her like this. Without shame or self-consciousness, being as loud as she wanted.

_Never trust anyone, ever again,_ he faintly remembered what he promised himself as he fled his men.

This was a fantasy, nothing more, he convinced himself as he licked his own fingers clean. And he did his best to shove the conflict away for the moment and climbed onto the bed back in her arms.

***

“Kylo Ren and his Knights kidnapped him!” Rey said, pointing at Kylo, surrounded by the entire Resistance, all eyes on her. “After they killed his entire family. You all remember Lady Organa and her brother, don’t you?”

Murmurs surged around the room and a few of them nodded.

“Ben is a great warrior and he is the one who knows them best,” Rey continued. “With his help, we can face them. And win.”

“And how are we supposed to do this?” Poe asked.

“I know how to get into Snoke’s castle,” Kylo said. “That’s how I escaped.”

Incredulous scoffs echoed across the bonfire, but they stood her ground. Kylo felt Rey take his hand in hers and squeeze it tight.

“Poe, think about it,” Rey said. “This is our best chance at winning and you know it. Or are you just going to sit here and wait for them to find us?”

Poe’s nostrils flared but he controlled himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There are a lot of things to consider before we launch ourselves into--”

“Poe?” A voice behind him made him turn around. Rose was standing there, and she took a breath before she spoke again. “You know she’s right.”

“We can’t just show up at Snoke’s door and expect to get in,” Finn said, getting up from his seat and joining Poe. “Besides, they have an army and guards, not to mention the Knights.”

“Well, if Ben can find a way into the castle, a sneak attack could mean that we have the advantage.” Rose argued.

“I know that castle like the back of my hand,” Kylo said, “And if we attack on the full moon, the armies will be marching to the east, to conquer D’Qar. The castle will be emptier and…” Kylo trailed off, hoping they would take the bait.

“Yes?” Poe asked, irritated.

“Something will happen on the full moon,” Kylo said. “That’s when Snoke and the Knights have their blood ritual.”

“So it’s true,” Finn whispered. “He uses the blood of his victims?”

“Yes. Blood has a lot of power, especially when it’s taken from an enemy.”

Some of them shivered in disgust and some shook their heads in horror. Kylo looked at his side and met Rey’s proud eyes. That seemed to shock and appall them enough to hopefully thrust them into action.

“They will be vulnerable then,” Kylo concluded. “The Resistance is small, so you must take this opportunity. It may not happen again.”

Poe eyed him and seemed to reconsider. “I’ll think about it.”

“One more thing.” Kylo said.

“What?” Poe asked, clearly annoyed.

“I’m going to need my sword back.”

***

The deep dark crimson on the horizon left from the late sunset of the long summer day tainted the sky. The moon hadn’t risen yet and the darkness shrouded the group as they sneaked into the castle.

Kylo gripped the hilt of his sword and its weight brought him the familiar thrill he would always get with the promise of spilling the blood of his enemies.

Poe and the others went to find the remaining soldiers while Rey and Kylo rushed towards the chapel.

They reached the second floor of the nave. There was a faint hum and scent of candles in the air. Below, they could see a circular altar where Snoke stood, surrounded by the six kneeling Knights of Ren.

Rey reached for his hand and he squeezed it briefly. They drew their crossbows and loaded them.

As he aimed, Kylo noticed something missing from the ritual he witnessed countless times. There was no human sacrifice, no enemy to drain the blood to feed his magic. That made a shiver run up his spine, and Kylo recognized the trap one moment too late.

He tried to take Rey and run but his muscles paralyzed. He cursed silently, hoping that Snoke hadn’t felt Rey’s presence, but when his body was spun around by Snoke’s grasp, he saw her frozen at his side.

“Rey,” he managed through his teeth.

“Kylo,” she responded, her beautiful eyes filled with dread.

Despair took hold of him, witnessing his body hover in the air as they descended slowly in front of Snoke’s stretched out hands.

“My young apprentice,” Snoke said with his low, menacing voice. “You’ve returned. And with a member of the Resistance, no less.”

Snoke gestured and Rey’s body moved forward. Kylo thrashed and fought inside his body but his master was too strong. All he could do was watch.

Snoke examined Rey from top to bottom and Kylo saw red. “She will make the perfect sacrifice,” Snoke’s voice echoed through the chapel. “You will be happy to learn that I’ve dealt with the traitor. Hux paid dearly for his mistake. But I’ve kept him alive, for you.”

Kylo didn’t care about revenge anymore at this point, all he wanted was Rey as far away from Snoke as possible. All he had to do was play his game. 

“Master,” Kylo said with a controlled voice.

“Because of a rabid cur whose ideas of grandeur surpassed his better judgment, I lost my most powerful warrior,” Snoke said. “You were forced to side with the Resistance, I know, but I will give you the chance to prove your loyalty.”

“Yes, master.”

“Are you ready for your forgiveness, Kylo?”

“I am, master.”

Snoke walked over to him and stopped, too close to Kylo’s face, and he felt disgust burn his veins. “Are you ready to take back your place as the Master of the Knights of Ren?”

“Yes, master,” Kylo responded as convincingly as he could. Snoke narrowed his eyes but they soon relaxed. He then took Kylo’s sword from his belt and put it in Kylo’s hand. Snoke turned around to Rey, making her hover closer to him.

Kylo saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Snoke made her kneel on top of a circular crevice on the ground, made for collecting blood, and made Kylo’s hand raise his sword above her exposed neck.

Snoke took a few steps back until he was at a safe distance from Kylo and he released his hold on him. “Now, my young apprentice, kill your true enemy and begin the ritual.”

“I know what I have to do,” Kylo said looking into Rey’s eyes. Her face was calm as she understood.

Quick as lightning, Kylo drew Rey’s dagger from his boot and threw it straight into Snoke’s heart.

Rey fell to the ground on her hands, free from Snoke’s magic, but immediately got up, drawing her short sword as his Knights closed in.

The thrill of the battle surged in his veins, and he had Rey beside him this time. They exchanged a look, her eyes were wild, filled with rage and passion.

She screamed as she charged at three of his Knights, immediately decapitating one as she dodged the others. Rey managed to fend off the remaining two Knights as they attacked until she was close enough to the baptistery to climb it. She disappeared from their sight and showed up behind one, piercing him through his chest. The last one met his fate when he lunged at her too fast and she swerved at the last second, making him trip and fall to the ground. Rey straddled him and slit his throat.

Kylo disarmed one and impaled him with his own weapon, using the body as a shield. One of his Knight’s swords caught on it and Kylo took his chance. He swung his sword and amputated both of his arms, swiftly decapitating him next. Kylo parried the following blows, heavy and almost too much, but he kept at it until the Knight locked his blade with his, both straining with effort.

“Kylo!” Rey shouted as she made her sword slide to him. Kylo let go and the Knight stumbled forward. He grabbed the sword and shoved it into the man’s gut with so much strength he almost cut him in half.

Breathing hard, he let the sword fall from his hand and looked at Rey.

His goddess of light. So beautiful among all that carnage, among the bodies of their enemies, defeated in glorious battle.

“Rey,” Kylo whispered and Rey ran to him. He snatched her in his arms, kissing her fiercely.

“Lover,” Rey whined against his mouth, her hands tugging at his hair, desperately pulling them closer together.

She was ravenous as she assaulted his mouth. The bloodlust still burned in his veins and his cock hardened by the second as she pressed her body against his, moaning and panting.

This time, he simply had to have her. He pushed her to the ground and began to rip away her leather armor. Breathing through his teeth, he yanked open her shirt and buried his face on her cleavage, mouthing at her nipples and the sweet flesh of her bosom. He forcefully pulled her trousers down and she was bare before him, laying on the floor of the chapel, surrounded by the blood of their fallen enemies.

He growled when she opened his trousers, freeing his hard cock, and he was on top of her the next second. She spread his legs for him, whining with impatience.

“Kylo!” She screamed as he slid inside her, already so wet, so ready for him.

He began to fuck her hard right away and her loud moans echoed through the entire chapel. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life; his beautiful lover, singing her blasphemous prayer to the heavens as they desecrated the temple.

Pleasure took over his mind as he fucked her on the floor, his avid thrusts making her body bounce underneath him. They were reduced to kissing and biting and fucking, just the two of them alive amid all this death.

They came at the same time, looking into each other’s eyes as their shared orgasm made them cry out. Their bodies shook and convulsed, until there was nothing left of them.

***

Kylo helped her get dressed, gently putting what was left of her clothes back on her blood-covered body. She giggled as he did it, and more so when they realized that her leather armor was ruined, ripped apart and tarnished.

“I’ll make you a thousand of the finest chain mails from the best craftsmen of all the kingdoms.” Kylo promised her as he helped her up.

“I only want the kingdom if you’ll be by my side,” Rey said, wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. “Say you’ll be mine.”

“You know I am,” Kylo said, holding her tight.

They broke the embrace as they heard hurried footsteps in the hallway. Soon, Poe and Finn entered the chapel, holding crossbows aimed at Kylo.

They halted in the middle of the room, giving only a quick glance at the mangled bodies on the ground.

“Rey,” Poe said carefully. “Come over here, step away from him.”

Kylo glanced at her. Rey clenched her jaw.

“Rey,” Finn said. “Come with us. Now.”

“And why should I do that?” Rey calmly asked.

Poe was livid as he stared at Kylo. “He’s Kylo Ren!”

“He killed our friends!” Finn barked. “He killed his own father! He tortured Poe! He’s the reason we’re in this war!”

“I know,” Rey said, making them all stare at her. “I knew from the beginning.” She took a step forward, glancing at Kylo.

“You knew?” Poe asked, incredulous.

“Of course I did,” she took another careful step, their crossbows aimed at Kylo the whole time. “And he did exactly what I wanted him to do…”

Kylo was gutted. He cursed himself for being so lovesick, for letting this treacherous emotion get ahold of him so fully, for allowing himself to trust her, the one thing he swore not to do. Anger and pain surged within him as he realized the fool she made him. And now he would pay dearly.

“He killed Snoke for us and his Knights lay dead. Very useful indeed.” She was now standing in front of Poe and Finn, facing them. “Will you give me the honor?” She asked them, stretching out her hand.

When she said it, Poe’s eyes left Kylo for a split second and Finn made to give her his crossbow.

Rey swiftly drew her dagger and made one quick horizontal circle in the air.

The crossbows were dropped onto the ground. Both men immediately grabbed their throats while red blood gushed from between their fingers. A horrendous gurgling sound left them as they fell to the ground, dead.

Rey turned around and ran back to Kylo, her arms held him tight and his wrapped around her too. She was shaking and breathing hard, but when their eyes met again, she smiled through her tears.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” she said.

Never had anyone ever done anything like this for him. This beautiful creature, who he thought for one second had joined the list of everyone else in his life who had betrayed him, had stood beside him all along.

“I love you,” Rey whispered. “With all my might.”

“And I love you,” Kylo said, holding her cheeks. “I’ll never leave you.”

Her tears turned into joy in her eyes as she pulled him to her lips, and he felt it in her kiss, that it was true.

***

They searched the castle for other members of the Resistance but found none alive. Kylo went to the prisons to find Hux, but the cells were all empty.

Kylo made the guards that remained swear loyalty to him and to Rey. They burned the corpses and purged the castle of all of Snoke’s foul magic.

All the scattered armies were summoned back to the castle. They had a ceremony where they crowned themselves as Emperor and Empress of Alderaan, ruler of all the land.

Not all kingdoms attended.

Those were swiftly conquered one by one by Kylo and Rey in glorious battle. The lovers would ride into battle side by side, leading their armies, crushing anyone who stood in their way. They fought together in perfect harmony as if they could read each other’s minds.

The Empress was deeply devoted to her Emperor, and her love for him became legendary. The Emperor loved his Empress with a fury matched only by their fervor in battle; he trusted her with his life.

After the war ended, they ruled together with an iron fist, and the land would never forget the era of Kylo and Rey, dark Emperor and Empress of Alderaan.

The end

But wait, what happened to Hux?

Well, Hux had been tortured but was still alive when Rose found him in the prison. She decided to rescue that sad ginger man because why not he’s kinda cute and she suspected Rey and Kylo were up to no good all along anyway. They escaped together and she nursed him back to health. He fell hard in love with her like the secret soft boi that he is and they got married and now live together far away from Rey and Kylo’s kingdom, since they’re not crazy or stupid. They’re very happy and love each other very much.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sex (completely consensual)  
> A deer gets killed violently  
> Rey and Kylo lie to her friends  
> Rey and Kylo have sex in a church surrounded by blood  
> Rey kills Poe and Finn in the end (the author apologizes for this, she loves them actually)
> 
> I was thrilled to be a part of this exchange. I had a great time writing and interacting with everyone! Dark fics are FUN!
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> Check out this other awesome mood board by [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711)


End file.
